Love me Dead
by NuttyHazelnut
Summary: FushimixYata. Fushimi goes all yandere-kun on dear little MI-SA-KI This fic, as the title says, is inspired by a song called "Love me Dead" by Ludo. I think it's best that you listen to the song while reading since I put in some lyrics.


**Love me Dead**

_Love me cancerously…_

This has got to end.

"Hmmf mmmf!"

"Jeez. You're only making it worse for yourself when you struggle."

"Hmmph!"

Fushimi chuckled.

"You look so cute like this. Mouth covered with tape and tied to a wooden chair, I mean. But that doesn't mean that you don't look cute any other time, MI-SA-KI~"

Yata wriggled in his chair_. _He glared at Fushimi to relay the message.

_Cute!? You call a fucking hostage cute!? 'The hell's wrong with you? _

Though he probably knew the answer to that question.

Fushimi glared at him. Then he smiled his usual smile; dark and sadistic.

_Kill me romantically…_

He ripped off the tape he used to cover Yata's mouth.

"Owwwww!"

"Serves you right."

"Serves me right for what you sick bastard!?"

"For leaving me alone."

"Leaving you alone!? Fucker! You were the one who – "

"Shut up."

Fushimi kissed him hard. Yata couldn't resist. Well, shit.

Fushimi pulled away, eyes looking like they could bore a hole through Yata. There was that smile again. Yata felt his cold sweat drop from his forehead. He was right to be nervous. Fushimi put his lips next to Yata's ear, licking the lobe.

"Hnngh…" Yata let out.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Fushimi whispered.

"You're awful."

"I love you."

_He moves through moonbeams slowly…_

"Wait stupid Saru what the fuck are you doing now!?"

"Hee hee. I'm going to see more of your cute side now~"

"Wait you son of a bitch!"

_Parasitic psycho, filthy creature, finger banging my heart…_

Before Yata could attempt to hurt Fushimi (or at least glare angrily at), he found himself falling backwards, his head hitting the floor with a loud thud. He flinched due to the pain. Fushimi made the chair fall from his weight when he leaned on it, just as planned. He laughed maniacally, body directly on Yata's. The chair had broken, causing the ropes that bound Yata to loosen. Fushimi smirked.

"Let's take off your shirt, shall we?"

And so he did, revealing skin, but without ripping the shirt off. (Duh, what did you expect?) He ran a hand through Yata's torso, the latter arching his back. It was too late, Yata thought. There was no getting out of this one.

Not like he had a choice from the start.

"Ne, Misaki, your heart's beating really fast right now, isn't it?"

"Baka! What gave you that idea!?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"My hand is over your heart. You're lucky I'm not playing with your nipples right now…"

"Bastard!"

"Well, to make it fair, I suppose I should at least show how this is all affecting me."

Fushimi reached for Yata's hand, slipping it under his shirt, at the chest area, where the burnt Homra insignia was. Yata's eyes widened. Fushimi's heartbeat was just as fast as his, maybe even faster. His face turned a shade of red.

"Now do you see what you do to me?'

_Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum…_

"Fuck you!"

"I believe I can't do that. It is _I_ who wants to fuck you."

_You suck so passionately…_

"Fushimi… hnngh… ah! Stop!"

"No."Fushimi was kissing Yata's… well… uh… d-…whole upper body, which was sure to leave hickeys everywhere. Yata was already breathing hard. His mind on the brink of turning blank. Was it really possible that he's getting so turned on like this? From Fushimi of all people? That deranged psychotic son of a bitch? Well, yeah, it's happening right now. He's even letting little moans out. No way. No fucking way.

You can't reason your way out of this one, MI-SA-KI~

Fushimi stopped kissing whatever it was he was kissing. Let's just say he was on the verge of unzipping Yata's pants now. He glared at Yata, whose eyes widened.

"What? Disappointed I stopped MI-SA-KI?"

"O-of course not!" Yata said through hard breaths.

"Really then…"

Fushimi was beginning to stand up. Yata, out of confusion, grabbed him by the sleeve.

"What?"

"Do…"

"Do what?"

"Do it to me."

"Do _it_?"

"Don't play fucking innocent with me! You know what it is! Now shut up and do it!"

"Thought you'd never ask… seriously," he laughed.

_Wear me down to bones in bed…_

Misaki tried to control the sounds that came from his mouth. Of course, that only lead to more discomfort and louder moaning. The moment was ecstatic to say the least, even if he didn't want to fully admit it himself. Fushimi's thrusts were fast, just how Yata expected it. Not to mention that he was extremely rough, dragging Yata at his pace like a ragdoll. Just then, Fushimi forced his lips upon his. He couldn't do anything but accept it, tongues swirling about like in some dance. The pleasure was overwhelming for the both of them.

This was what Fushimi wanted right? To be with the guy he'd been obsessing for since high school? No, this wasn't complete yet. He would never have Misaki with this alone. Not in this life. There was one thing more.

He got a throwing knife from his pocket. Sharp. Yes, perfect. The only thing left now was to…

_Love me dead…_

See you soon, my love. I'll be following shortly.


End file.
